What Happens in Oerba, Stays in Oerba
by SuzakuSama
Summary: OT6 fic SazhxVanillexHopexLightningxSnowxFang : Fang and Vanille conjure a plan to make the party relax while in Oerba. Cue drunken shenanigans, surprises, and gratuitous smut. Rated for smut, language and drunkenness. You have been warned.


Author's Notes: This was my very first foray into the world of writing fanfiction. The prompt itself called for a very open-ended fic, but since it was OT6, it grew into a monster. Currently it's unbeta'd (and chock full of tense inconsistencies); eventually it will be edited. This was written for the FFXIII Kink Meme on LiveJournal, and I'm certain it's the only OT6 fic in existence right now.

[Prompt: SnowxFangxLightningxSazhxVanillexHope. (in no particular order)/"What the hell happened last night?"]

**WARNING[S]:** This should be rated NC-17, more explicit than a regular M rating. It's basically a drunken OT6!orgy fic, **so you have been warned.**

Disclaimer: This never would've happened in canon, so obviously I don't own jack squat from Square Enix.

* * *

**"What happens in Oerba, stays in Oerba"**

"What the hell happened last night"? Snow asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up from the floor. He turned his head and saw Vanille, _naked_, cuddled up next to an equally bare Fang. As for him, well...wait why were his pants next to Sazh on the sofa? And...why was Hope sprawled over his lap?

"You know, it's all your fault," a voice said from the bathroom, and Snow turned his head towards the sound. Lightning came walking in from the bathroom, carefully buttoning the rest of her jacket, and adjusting her pouches. "If you hadn't celebrated with that bottle of...whatever that was, we wouldn't be in this situation." She then put her hands on her hips, leaning slightly on her left foot, not bothering to make eye contact with him.

"Woah, hold on, I don't remember a bottle of anything. I barely remember last night," Snow looked up to the ex-soldier confused.

Lightning made a small grunt, and nodded her head towards the round table in front of the sofa. There was a green bottle, squarish in shape, and almost empty. The cork was haphazardly to the side, next to some shot glasses with some of the strange liquid rimming the bottom.

"So do _you_ know what happened?" he asked her.

Lightning made another sound and shifted her weight to the other foot before saying "I'd rather not talk about it".

She then walked towards Sazh, picked up Snow's pants, and threw it over to the owner, "let's just say...it was _wrong_." She gave Snow a glare before walking out of the room, but not before ordering "We're leaving soon. Get ready".

"Fine by me," the blonde replied, as he stood up, put his pants on, and stepped towards the table. He picked up the bottle, squinting his eyes to make out the words, but it was in an unfamilar language. He set it back and looked at the party, muttering, "terrible headache" and saw Bhakti wheeling into the room. Vanille shifted slightly in her sleep and Fang wrapped her arm around her waist even closer. And then Snow remembered and whispered loudly, "Oh no, they should've told me sooner," as he put one hand to his face and sighed, while staring at the shot glasses. He dug into his coat and pulled out a tear-shaped crystal.

"Serah, I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

Flashes from last night invaded his senses. _Lips tasting flesh..._

"Urgh," Snow uttered, and shook his head. But it won't stop.

He looked over to Bhakti. "I hate to say it, but you caused this mess," Snow smirked at the robot, and then turned his attention to the women. Now how to explain to the rest of the party when they woke up? But first thing's first, and as if it heard, his stomach growled.

"Great. There's nothing to eat here," Snow scanned to where he left his rations. Thankfully, there's an energy bar he stashed away for emergencies. He wolfed it down quick, contemplating whether or not to drink the rest of that...strange liquid. Ah, best if he didn't.

_Hands over his waist, traveling down---"No. Stop," a voice cried out._

Snow shook his hand again, and was startled when someone said, "Hey? You okay?" It was Sazh, and the resident chocobo appeared out of his afro. Hope was still on the sofa. Before Snow can answer, Sazh interrupted with "So it's not everyday you wake up to see two naked kids on the floor like that."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Snow chuckled a little. Sazh paused, and said, "Do you, uh, know what happened last night? Is that why our leader's a little mad at you?"

"Isn't she always a little mad at me?" He replied.

"Well, she always looks mad, but this time, she's angrier than usual."

_Groaning as she sucked him, can't help but to feel...ashamed? So wrong but her tongue... others waltzed over to where he was...and pulled her off of him. He didn't think it would cause this much trouble._

"Umm...yeah. Can't imagine why, besides the obvious of course," The blonde looked down and then looked up. "Hey, she said we need to get ready soon."

"Ok then," Sazh sighed, "so who's going to wake those two lovebirds up?", thumb pointed over the shoulder towards the Pulsian women.

_"Fang!" Vanille cried out as Fang suckled on her left breast. Disoriented and feeling a more-than-slight buzz off the mystery liquid, he stumbled across the room. Just as he was about to take another step he landed---landed? on something pink._

"Don't worry, I'll get on it," Snow smiled back.

Sazh said nothing and instead started packing up the equipment, leaving Snow in the room.

_The first sip made his tongue burn. Of course he probably should of asked Vanille or Fang what the stuff was, but Vanille's pet Bhakti was just repaired and then it came up next to him and was holding the bottle. After all that time fighting monsters over Oerba, it seemed like a good way to cap off the day. He then poured some into shot glasses he found in the cupboards when Hope walked in._

_"Oh hey, you want some?" Snow indicated to the glasses._

_"I don't think I'm allowed to drink that stuff..." Hope replied, eyeing the strange liquid as Snow drank another shot._

_"Seems fine to me. Besides, we're all family; nothing's gonna happen," Snow smiled and winked, before passing off a shot to Hope._

How wrong he was.

* * *

Lightning slowly walked down the steps outside Fang and Vanille's home. She then scanned the area for oncoming monsters. Satisfied that there was no threat, she placed both hands on her hips and looked up towards the sky.

"Serah..." the ex-soldier whispered, and she looked back down, focusing instead on the tips of her boots. Last night, she had lost control.

_Feeling exhausted from fighting almost non-stop the past few days, her body is screaming for rest. She walked up the stairs and was lured by the bunks in one room. Before she can take one more step, a hand was on her shoulder._

_"Where are ya going?" Lightning stiffened and turned around, putting a little distance between them. It was Fang, and she was holding...alcohol? Well, she thought it was alcohol, and she was suspicious now. Judging by the color, it looks like...absinthe._

_"What are you holding?" The pink haired woman made the slightest of nods towards the shot glass._

_"Something to celebrate. Cheers, now drink up," was all Fang said as she outstretched her hand with the unidentifible liquid towards Lightning._

_"...No."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I don't drink."_

_The spear wielder let out a huff and stared at her. She stared right back. "One wouldn't hurt, ya know. You don't have to be on duty tonight."_

_"What are we celebrating for?"_

_"Mhm?"_

_"You said we're celebrating. What's the occasion?" At this point Lightning was looking towards a way out of this conversation._

_"How about you relax for once? That's a cause for celebrating," Fang quipped, and now the shot glass is right under Lightning's lips, as if daring her not to take a sip. Weird, she thought, the alcohol had a very heady odor to it. Still, she didn't back down from a challenge._

_The ex-soldier grabbed the shot glass and downed the liquid in one go. _

_"What is this," she asked, while her throat feels like it's burning. Exhaling a breath, she can feel the fire and odor at the same time and her head starts buzzing._

_Fang only smiled. "It's a special brew on Oerba, you might say. I think it aged far, so it's potent."_

_Amidst the growing fog in her mind, Lightning, like her name, noticed what the Pulsian woman said. "It's not..just alcohol, is it?" Her eyes narrowed, and a hiss comes out, hand tracing the hilt of Blazefire Saber._

_Fang whispered in her ear--wait, when did she come so close? and Lightning can just feel the smirk dripping off the face. "Just relax. I'll take over from here." She took her hands off the gunblade._

_It started with a kiss. As soon as Fang's lips were over hers, Lightning made a move to push her away, but in vain, as Fang wrapped her arm around her back, and her hand still had the shot glass. This is not what she wanted...right? Then why is her hip shifting towards hers? Fang bit on the bottom lip, and sucked it a little, while wrapping her other arm over her thigh, lifting it as a signal for Lightning to wrap her legs around her. So she did._

"Just what the fuck did she give me?" Lightning frowned, and tried to recall what happened.

* * *

_There was a noise coming from the other room. Fang is unbuttoning her jacket...well, it was on the floor now with her cape and shoulder insignia, but Lightning doesn't care. She turned her head towards the noise...what's going on? And Fang's fingers were in her hair, and forced her lips on her again. She gave in and all of a sudden her back was leaning against the wall._

_"No. Stop," a voice cried out. Wait...was that Hope's voice? She turned her attention again to the noise, and her heart stopped when she heard Snow in there as well. Were they...?_

_"Ah!" Lightning managed to cry out, as Fang cupped her breast, swirling her fingers over her nipple and started to unzip her top, revealing two pale globes. Her l'cie brand over the left breast, with black arrows sticking out. But there was no red eye...yet. Still got time._

_She felt an ache...down there, and she bucked against Fang. Why is this happening? She didn't have much time to think as Fang's fingers traveled down, under her skirt, and started stroking her lips before finding her clit through the material. Lightning shuddered; it's been a while. She couldn't summon the strength to resist any longer. The strange liquid must have sapped whatever was left of her energy. She was burning, feverish, as Fang sucked her breast, pinning her hands above her head, and grinding her hips against her. And she wanted more. Needed more._

_Fang pulled her away from the wall, and sat her on the couch, taking her belt off, followed by her skirt and boy shorts underneath. She was wet. Spreading her legs, she felt Fang's finger explore her, and then another. Lightning stifled a moan as the digits slipped in and out, until something hot was toying with her clit. Of course, it had to be her tongue, mercilessly teasing with her. She was still tense, trying to get rid of the pressure. And then everything was black._

"C'mon, Farron. What happened next?" Lightning told herself, fighting hard to not blush at the memory.

* * *

_The next thing she remembered, was that Snow was on top of her. He probably looked like her: dazed, confused, and lustful. Before they were aware of what's going on, she was kissing him and he was kissing her. The burning in her body still hasn't receded. With one leg wrapped around him, she pressed her other foot down on the floor, flipping them over, straddling him, naked. She stroked the growing bulge, cupped it a little through his pants, and he groaned in response._

_Within the depths of her mind, something told her this was wrong. Very wrong, and yet she kept touching him, unzipping the fly, unbuckling the belt. His cock sprung free. She licked her lips and started to suck. Her tongue fondled the tip and she lightly squeezed his sacs. He couldn't help but move a little into her mouth._

_ "Sis, no," he rasped out, but she pays him no mind, despite saying "No" over and over again as she mounted over him._

_"Ah!" She moaned slightly but pressed on, one hand on her clit, the other on her left breast, tweaking the hard bud._

_Snow felt like his cock was going to burst, her muscles squeezing lightly as she moved up and down. Still, an inking in his mind kept warning him, signaling this was wrong, he should stop---"Ugh!" It felt so good though. He really couldn't help it, this feeling for Ser--no, Lightning. It's Lightning, his "sis". _

_"No," he cried out again, but it was lost amidst the woman's hiss of pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to stop her...if only for Serah. "Light, stop," he choked out, and he dug his elbow to the floor in order to sit up. one hand trying to push her away. The woman growled and slammed both hands into his chest, shoving him back down, riding---no, fucking him harder. She's close, oh so close. Muscles clenching as she rode it out, juices liberally seeping out. She felt...unrestrained. Free._

"Stop." The pink haired woman grunted, thinking of Serah again, practically forcing her growing blush down, angry at herself for letting it happen. What happened last night...shouldn't have. Before she can wallow in her thoughts some more, Lightning heard footsteps and a chirp.

"Is everybody ready yet?" she asked.

Sazh shook his head and replied, "Not yet. Snow's waking up the others."

A huff, followed by a "Mhm". _Snow again..._

"Say...do you know what happened? Last night, I mean."

Lightning flexed her fingers and adjusted her gloves, loosening the tense muscles. "Not really."

_'Soon,' she thought. Fang and Vanille will explain just exactly what happened. 'If they know what's good for them,' she added icily._

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon, so stay here," the leader announced and took a couple of steps before activating the little gravity bomb in her fingers and leapt up towards the roof of a nearby building.

"Hey! Hey Li--aww forget it!" Sazh watched her jump away. "So what do we do now, buddy?" He looked up and the chocobo only chirped in response.

Sazh scratched the back of his head, muttering "kids", still feeling a little bit dazed from last night. "Old man, _what_ have you gotten yourself into last night?"

* * *

_He was with Vanille, the only people in the house. The whole party split up into teams of two, currently finding parts for her pet. A Boati? Bhakti---whatever it was called. Light and Hope were another team, and Fang and Snow made up the last. Just like old times._

_"Hmm...so this must go...here," he muttered, fixing the pet robot. Vanille was...around, to say the least, probably scanning the room again for more parts. After a few more minutes, the robot was almost done being repaired. Conveniently, Vanille comes in with the last needed spare part._

_"Hey Sazh! They found it," skipping a little towards the man and stopped, holding a battery pack ki. Just in time. A few tweaks here and there, and Bhakti was fully operational again. Vanille let out a gasp of delight, "Bhakti!" and crouched down again to greet it._

_Satisfied, Sazh was about to sit on a nearby chair when Vanille comes in with a bottle. Alcohol maybe?_

_"Aren't you a little young to be touching that stuff?" He asked, eyebrows raised in amusement._

_"Old man~ and just who is going to notice?" She inquired back, with a knowing smile._

_He sighs and says, "Well, I'm beat here. Might as well," and makes a motion to her to start pouring. So she did._

_Vanille giggles a little after sipping down her glass. Sazh just shook his head, and drank it, hoping he didn't become...as bubbly as her, too tired for that._

_Oh, did he feel it in his old bones. "This is some strong drink," he looked up at her, "what's it made of?"_

_"Oh, I can't tell you, it's been a secret in our village for years!" She smiled again at him and continued, "but I can tell something else about this drink."_

_Ugh, he can barely focus on her words but she...looked weird now. There's a certain sparkle to her eyes, more coy with her smile, breath a little more...shallow? Did she always look this...attractive?_

_"Hey Sazh..." She's now inches from his face, and it's a bit too close for him. He tries giving some distance but she won't let up. 'Don't stand so close to me,' he thought, but all that came out was a gulp. His throat was dry all of a sudden. His breaths were shallow as well._

_Great. Where was the chocobo when you need him?_

_Before he can even comprehend what was wrong with the whole picture, she licked his lips with her tongue, and kissed him. Not a safe situation for a guy like him._

_"Hey! Wh-what are you doing?" he sputtered, pushing her away, making a motion to wipe his lips with his sleeve. _

_She grabbed his arm. "You're going to do something for me, and then I'll tell you what's in the drink."_

_"D-did you drug this?" He pulled away, quickly, but found himself backing into a shelf. Grabbing onto the surface, he quickly looked for a exit._

_She wouldn't have it._

_Panic. Sheer panic. So he ran past her, as fast as he could while...intoxicated. 'Almost to the door,' his mind screamed. That was as far as he can go before he was pulled back by four thin...lines? cables? around his arms and legs. _

_...He cannot believe it. She did NOT just use her weapon on him._

_Horror etched all over his face as he realized she was dragging him back. "No you don't, mister~", her voice almost in a sing-song manner. What the hell's happening?_

_

* * *

_

_"Chirp, chirp," the baby chocobo whistled as it flew and flit about, landing in some rusted scrap scattering about the village. So different from the the other place the man brought him, with all these monsters several times the man's size. They roared artificial noises, some tooting, some honking, some just unidentifible. Here...it was quiet. The baby chocobo couldn't discern other voices besides his fellow companions, and a few monsters here and there._

_The rust felt coarse beneath his tiny feet, not uncomfortable though. The man and the lady were inside for a long time now, and the bird was feeling a bit restless now._

_"W-wait!" He heard his buddy shout. Well, it didn't sound good, and the baby chocobo flew to the window to get a closer look. Even with its sharp sight, the bird...can't really see what's going on. All it saw was the pretty lady that loves to pet him, and his buddy. But wasn't he in trouble?_

_There's no monsters around, strange--wait! Why is the pretty lady on top of his buddy? His two black clickers that make loud sounds are on the baby chocobo tilted its head to the side, not understanding. His buddy screamed, he was sure of it._

_Hmm...didn't the pretty lady always wear something pink? She's not wearing it now...and the pink thing is on the floor, along with the man's jacket. Why are they off? Are they hot, like in the summer? _

_The bird whistled, 'How come the pretty lady is making those noises she's making now?' She's on top, sitting on his partner...bouncing? Are they supposed to be in this...position? Those round things on her is jiggling, and his head nods in time._

_Still confused by the spectacle, the bird hummed in time to their rhythm, not knowing exactly what is going on, or even if it's supposed to happen. Humans are weird sometimes._

_

* * *

_

_"Sazh! Oh!" She screamed out, moving to an ancient rhythm of lust._

_A sheen of sweat was building up on his forehead. Yep, definitely wasn't young anymore. If she keeps squeezing his 'little soldier' like that, he'll..._

_"Oh! Yea! Ahh!" She moaned out again. Well, if it ain't the squeezing, her vocalizing is going to do him in soon too._

_He doesn't even know why he's letting her do this---she was going to do it to him anyway, by the fact she used her weapon to restrain him. Once he thought about it, or as much thinking as he's going to do before more blood rushed south, it was...sexy?_

_She still looks like a kid though. Truth be told, he can admit he likes her, but the age difference...don't know if he would ever be comfortable with it. Plus there's...Dajh. She was one of the l'cie to help turn him into one of them--no, us. Pulse l'cie, Sanctum l'cie, it's all the same._

_Ever since Nautilus...he thought less and less of her as a child. She had her burdens too. That's partly why he forgave her...for Dajh. Hell, even for her._

_There's still time to stop and smell the roses._

_"Ngh"! He suddenly grunted out. She just bit his nipple-- yea, taking off his clothes right now. Oh, now she's licking it, and his shaft just got harder, or maybe she got tighter, who knows? So wet and tight, he groans a little when her muscles clench to tease him._

_Her hands caressed his afro, so soft and fluffy, and his hand shot up to squeeze her breasts, lightly tracing his palms against her nipples, causing them to harden and her to stifle a moan. She then pressed her thighs into his hips tighter, increasing the friction between them._

_She started to tear up. He felt the tiny droplets on his chest. "I'm sorry," she choked out, and stopped her movements against him completely. Out of his hazy fog in his mind, he simply asked, "what's wrong?"_

_"I probably shouldn't have given you the drink." A sniffle._

_"So you did drug me." A statement, not a question._

_"I just wanted to forget. For this night, at least." She looks at the floor beside him, and sat up, not daring to make eye contact._

_"Why me?" He whispered, but in his mind, all he can think about is how nubile she looks right now. 'Control yourself, old man,' he scolded himself. His cock was still half way in, his body was telling him to thrust in deeper into her core._

_Take her right there. 'No,' he thought, 'she needs me. Still a kid.'_

_"I--I just wanted you to be happy. Ever since Nautilus--"_

_"Stop it," he interrupted. "I forgave you a long time ago."_

_"I--I..." She can only stammer, tears still falling. Using his thumb, he wiped them away from her face. His body is feeling feverish from inactivity, and he peppered her jawline with kisses, until their lips met._

_He heard a chirp outside the window. Poor guy, must be worried as well._

_Gently laying her on her back, he continued thrusting into her. "Ah, Sazh! You..do know..ugh," she panted, "that...you're not going...to remember...this afterwards?"_

_"I don't care so much for that. I want you to be happy now."_

_Shifting her legs above his shoulders, his cock penetrated deeper into her core. Her breath became shallow__er and shallower, muscles tense, waiting for a release. He, too, was waiting...for her. And she came, gasping for breath, didn't want this to be over, didn't want to remember anything else but this._

_Smirking, Fang was at the entranceway, and she clearly heard every sound, utterance, word. Before their little...rigorous activity, Bhakti was nice enough to take the bottle and send it over her way when she and Snow came back from the part-finding mission. Snow had to...use the toilet, and she walked upstairs to the old room. She read the label on the bottle, and smiled like a Cheshire cat._

_"Well, what do you say Bhakti, want to have some fun?" She grinned again, and gave instructions to the mini-robot to send this bottle over to Snow once he was done. However, not before she took a sip of that delicious mindfucker._

_

* * *

_

"Ngh, no...stop," muttered a voice. Eyes shot open, wispy silver bangs covering the face, Hope stood up from the sofa where he was sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus where he was and what exactly happened.

_"Where was everybody?" He thought, "Jeez, my head still hurts."_

Really, it's too quiet. Where was Light? Or...

_Clothes hastily taken off... "Let me," a voice whispered._

Him. It's his fault. Just when he finally forgave _him_, he goes and pull off another stunt like..._that._

_"Oh hey, you want some?" Snow indicated to the glasses._

_"I don't think I'm allowed to drink that stuff..." Hope replied, eyeing the strange liquid as Snow drank another shot._

_"Seems fine to me. Besides, we're all family; nothing's gonna happen," Snow smiled and winked, before passing off a shot to Hope._

His silent rage at last night couldn't be contained anymore, so he yelled out, "You idiot!", thinking he was all alone in the room. The crack of limbs and a "ugh," coming from beyond the table suggested otherwise.

Startled, hand on his...wait, where's his boomerang?

Crap.

No matter, just think what of Light taught him, and take action. He took a moment to concentrate, and charged up a Blizzara spell. Treading softly, he can make out two figures on the floor. Two very _naked_ figures on the floor. Before he can get the image out of his poor mind, a deep voice yelled out, "Hey guys---woah, don't do it Hope!"

_Shit._

The spell accidentally fired, narrowly missing the women, and ricocheting off into a flower vase by the corner. Luckily, Fang was a bit of a light sleeper, awakening once the voice was heard, and pulled Vanille away, covering her body with her own. Growling, she snarled, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Hope had no words. He can clearly see Fang's...bottom. And more. Fang can also see a blush forming madly all over the boy's face, but she doesn't bother covering up. That's what he gets for nearly getting her and Vanille frozen after a...hot night, to say the least. Eyebrow raised, she was waiting for Hope's excuse.

All Hope could think of, besides the sudden _exposure_ to the female body...was that idiot Snow. He got some explaining to do, and why his own bottom was..._sore_. Oh, he's now twice as red, almost turning purple.

_"Wait. We gotta get you ready," the voice whispered in his ear, until something full of stickiness invaded his ass._

Not daring to look at anybody, Hope instead looks down at the floor, where it was glanced over at the women and finally at Hope. Putting one hand on his shoulder casually, "hey, let's give them space to dress."

Fang only smirked. "Are you sure you guys don't wanna watch? Maybe Hope'll _discharge_ another spell at us again."

_'I don't get it,' Hope thought, 'was that supposed to be a joke?'_

Regardless, Hope only nodded at him and was led into another room by Snow, leaving the two Pulsian woman with their clothes. _'Good thing Sazh told me to wake them up,' he thought._

"I found your boomerang. Stuff was all over the floor last night." Snow scratched his head, waiting for a response.

Taking back his weapon, and quietly sheathing it back, Hope only muttered a "thanks" before he was silent again.

Awkward silence.

Wanting this conversation to keep moving, Snow started, "Look---"

"Snow--"

Silence again as they realized they started speaking at the same time.

"Go ahead," Snow encouraged.

"Uhh..." Hope didn't know where to start. _'How do you ask if you think you had sex last night?'_

_'Oh no, does he know?' _Snow wondered. "So, uh, you know what happened last night?"

_"You gotta be kidding me. Don't tell me he forgot," _Hope silently seethed. He wasn't going to make it easy for him. He practically took advantage of him! Wasn't so _forgettable_ for him.

"No...do you know what went on?" Hope questioned, playing off the forgetfulness. _'Nothing's gonna happen, my ass.'_

_"Great. Just my luck. I can't come out and say to the poor guy, 'hey I hate to be the bearer of bad __news, but I was your bad news last night.'" _Snow knew he practically raped Hope. Even if he knew it wasn't intentional. And the most disturbing thing? He wasn't even thinking of Serah. Her crystal felt like burning underneath the coat pocket where he kept her. 

___"Ugh, why did he drink it? Why did he offer some to Hope? Don't even get me started on Sis...". __Forget it Villiers. You gotta 'fess up. You don't deserve to ever be called "hero" after this, but you can make it right again._

"Hope...I--I messed up yesterday, but just listen before you say anything," Snow managed to say before his memories overtook him.

* * *

_Of all that was worthy on Cocoon, that shit stung. Not even the good stuff Lebreau usually had can compare to this...whatever it was. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give a newbie like Hope some of it. Considering a bear of a man like him is getting buzzed from a couple of shots...Hope might have a harder time holding down his liquor._

_"Hey. How was it?"_

_"...Why do adults think this is good?"_

_"Because it is." Another shot. "You want more?"_

_"I'd rather not. This stuff is disgusting." The shot glass was shoved back to his side._

_"If you're sure..." To be honest with himself, he's getting pretty drunk quickly. The buzz's stronger now, and fogging his mind. His muscles feel loose one moment, then extremely tense._

_Yep. New side effects from the liquid? Okay then, no more, and he placed the bottle next to Bhakti._

_'Is it hot here? Or is it just me?', the blonde wondered._

_'Is this what alcohol does to people?', as Hope is burning up, fighting a wave of nausea._

_He couldn't even walk properly. Stumbling, Hope was about to fall until the large man held him steady._

_They didn't know their hormones were feeding off each other._

_Snow tackled him for a big bear hug. Hope gave him a moment, but when he didn't release him, he tried moving away. Snow just crushed him to his chest tighter._

_"No. Stop," he cried out. Is it just him or were Snow's eyes no longer sparkling? Not that he ever paid real attention to his eyes of course. But his look...his eyes glazed over and dark, not the bright blue he remembered as he would shout his his beliefs for the whole world to hear._

_"Ah!" a voice broke out. A woman's voice...it sounded like Light's? What was going on in the other room?_

_"You haven't done it before," Snow whispered against his ear. HIs breath was hot against the shell of his ear, and he involuntarily shuddered._

_He was getting nervous concerning the big guy. And horny. But mostly nervous. Wait...he did not just think "horny"?_

_Crap. This is not happening. Why can't he resist?_

_...And his back is on the table now, thanks to someone lifting up like he was a toy, shot glasses shattered on the floor._

_"Hey, don't be shy now..." he casually said, as if getting it on with a virginal 14 year old boy was the norm._

_Eyes widened, silently pleading for Light to come quick, but quickly dismissed it. He doesn't want Light to see him...like this. He's blushing furiously now, because he noticed his pants were suddenly tighter. Or rather, he was getting bigger in his pants. He doesn't even understand what his body's telling him._

_Snow must've noticed something, because at that moment, all he said was, "I'll protect you," as his body hovered over his._

_"What? NO!" His mind screamed._

_One hand pinned both of his, the glove taken off. Despite his rough exterior, his hand was surprisingly smooth. 'Ngh, not able to break free though,', writhing under the large blonde's touch. Spreading his legs open, practically covering his massive body over his torso, he settled in the nexus of his legs._

_Hope was now at Snow's mercy. _

_Using his teeth to rip off his other glove, one finger trailed down his chest until it stopped at the waistband of his pants. Smirking, Snow upzipped, pulled down his underwear and pumped him. The usual Snow wasn't there at all. It was rough, and hard, but it didn't take too long for Hope to cum._

_"I--I..." Hope really wanted to cry. He didn't understand why Snow was doing this. He didn't want to be touched, but even his body's not listening to him. His body is telling Snow he wanted to be touched, to be fucked. His body bucked with every stroke Snow lavished on him, and eventually whatever poisoned his body would invade his mind as well._

_'I don't want this...do I?' Hope doubted as Snow unknotted his bandanna over his neck, and then proceeded to rip off his from his head. Seeing Snow inch closer to him, Hope flinched a little and closed his eyes._

_He was kissing him._

_'What happened to being rough and needy?' Hope wondered. Snow continued tracing his kisses across the jawline, and dipped lower to his neck. The blonde then switched to nipping and licking._

_Ahh, it felt...good? 'Make up your mind,' Hope chided himself, 'Either you want it or you don't. Hurry up and make a decision!'_

_Snow then chose the time to suck on his neck some more. Hope couldn't help but groan a little._

_Guess it's decided then._

_Yes, give in. His body was begging for it._

_So he did._

_And he kissed him back. His ever-present stubble tickled his lips as they traversed over the facial patch. For the first time in...forever it seems, he didn't think about Cocoon, his focus, his brand...his parents._

_Snow grinned into the kiss, and loosened his grip on Hope's hands._

_"So you finally came around. I wasn't gonna hurt you," He then whispered into his ear again, "Unless you want me to."_

_Blushing, Hope couldn't muster a sound out of his mouth, only panting as Snow was steadily grinding on him. It felt huge, and his breaths were shallower, almost gasping for air. Snow then lifted his legs and took off the rest of his pants and moved back into the position before._

_If he didn't feel self-conscious before, he did now. Snow's lips moved lower, pausing to dip his tongue in his belly button. "Ngh--" Hope stifled a moan, muscles tensing at the contact._

_Still he went even lower, lightly nipping on Hope's inner thigh. He only stopped when Bhakti accidentally hit his boot, and something dropped on the floor._

_It caught his eyes._

_Lubricant._

_For a moment, he worried what Vanille taught her pet to fetch. But this was too...convenient to pass up. Picking the little tube up, he held it up for Hope to see._

_'What's he trying to do?'_

_Snow applied some of the substance on his finger. Gently pushing Hope to lean back down flat on the table, he spread his legs again, even further this time._

_"AHH!" Hope cried out as the digit was inserted into his ass, pumping in and out of the tight hole. _

_Never knew that could feel...pleasurable. Hope can feel the blood rushing south, as his cock became erect. He's aching especially...there._

_He wanted to touch him now, so he stopped Snow with a hand around his arm. The man just stared at him, oozing lust from his eyes, waiting for his move._

_Hope sat up, and rubbed his palm over the growing bulge, hesitantly at first, then gaining confidence and speed._

_"Stop, Hope," Snow hissed through his teeth, and gently pushed Hope's hand away. He then flipped Hope so that he was on his knees and hands. Confused and more than horny, Hope managed to say, "What are you doing" to Snow._

_Snow only responded by dropping his pants. Grabbing the bottle of lube, this time he spread it over his erection._

_Positioning himself, Snow placed his hands on Hope's hips, and teased his asshole with the head before inserting it fully._

_"Snow!" Hope choked out, it felt painful, like his bottom was about to tear apart. His eyes were watering, and he was pretty sure he was slightly bleeding, even with the lubricant._

_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time._

_"Bear with it, gets better soon," Snow grunted out. Fuck, it was tight, clamping on his cock, but he can't just ride him fully just yet. Going as slow as he can, Snow pulled halfway out, and went in again._

_Less painful now, but tears still fell from Hope. Reaching over his shoulder, Snow wiped his tears away, but didn't cease his movements._

_"Uh--ah," Hope moaned out, even though it was getting better, he was still aching, tense from the activity._

_Snow had other plans._

_One hand gripping his hips, the other went around and firmly started to pump Hope._

_That hit the spot._

_Groaning, and starting to sweat now, Hope was overwhelmed by his body's reaction to Snow's touches. His muscles were coiling now, ready to release again. After a few more strokes, Snow nibbled on his ear, and licked the area. His body not able to take it anymore, he came on the tabletop._

_Snow was close as well. Both hands on Hope's hips, he drove deeper...and deeper. The table shook a little. A quiet "gah" uttered from Snow's lips, as he shot his load._

_Hot. Burning. Lust._

_

* * *

_

"Snow...you were saying something?" Hope asked.

"Uhh.." Snow paused, _'Have I just been staring off into space?'_

Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"I was thinking...hard, and I don't know what to say."

On his knees, he bowed his head in shame. "Last night...I--I had my way with you. It's my fault, all of it. I didn't mean to hurt you."

_I'm always going to be apologizing to the poor kid. Why can't I do anything right when it comes to him?_

"So you did remember!" He snarled.

Looking up, Snow's mouth was agape as Hope stared Snow down, clenching his teeth.

"...You knew?"

"So did you!"

"...I'm sorry," he bowed his head down, until it made contact with the floor, "if there is anything I can do to repay you back somehow, I will do it. Anything."

_He seems seriously guilty...but one more jab should be good enough._

"What happened to 'protecting' me? What about your promise, did you forget that as well?"

Snow was grimacing. He didn't forget to protect him, _never_ forgot it...until last night. Fuck, he wanted to cry.

"Anything," he choked out, "Like I said. Anything. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life to make it up to you, I swear I will do it."

"..You took my," as Hope lowered his voice, bluishing furiously, "virginity. How can you repay that back?"

_He didn't know either. All he had were words. It's like Palumpolum all over again._

"There is one thing you can do for me."

Head still on the floor, Snow gasped and faced him.

"Anything, you name it!"

"Anything, right?"

"Yea, anything you ask."

Sure that Snow wasn't going to bail on the request, Hope crouched down to whisper something in his ear.

"You're going to help me practice. So that I can be as good as you were last night."

"Uh..I--I," Snow stuttered, _'What, did he just say that? I thought...well...I did say anything after all, but...'_

"Aren't you mad at me? I don't understand..."

"No. It was both our faults. I can't...blame everything on you. And you did say you'd protect me last night too...Plus you said 'anything' unless you're breaking your word."

"Alright then. I did promise. But uh, we can't say anything about this."

"That's fine too..."

"Umm...yea, Light said to get ready so we'd better hurry up..."

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

And Hope pushed Snow to the floor. "I think we can get something in..."

_Great. Sis wasn't kidding when she said he was a fast learner._

_

* * *

_

"Vanille."

"Yea, Fang?"

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

"...Do you want to take a peek~~?"

"What? No.... Maybe." Fang, finally dressed in her underwear and black top, crossed her arms and looked at Vanille.

The younger one was currently straightening her bear pelt from her mess of accessories. Glancing up at the other, she focused her eyes on her. All she got back was a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Fang?"

"So how was it?"

"How was what---let me do it!" exclaimed Vanille, as she skipped over to Fang, who was currently in the middle of straightening her sari before wearing it.

The bubbly woman took the sari from Fang, and waiting for the taller woman to spread her arms. Fang only sighed._ 'She doesn't even have her clothes on yet, and she wants to do mine first?'_

Wrapping the cloth around her waist first from the front, around her body, and up over the shoulder before the rest fell on her right side, covering her leg, Vanille was like an expert on dressing up Fang.

_'The same can be said for undressing me,' Fang mused._

"What made you think of giving our friends _that_ last night?"

"What--"

"I was there when you and Sazh...well you know what you did together. I shouldn't have to say it."

Vanille only blushed at the memory. "Oh? And what about _you_?"

Fang only smirked, "whatever do you mean?" Changing the subject quickly, she added, "What did you mean by 'forgetting'?

The younger woman blinked before looking down at the floor. "Fang...I just wanted a night...where we can all forget what will happen to us. Is that so bad?"

She looked at her before letting out a small sigh. "I'm all for shits and giggles, but they're our family now. You could just...tell them your feelings."

Aghast, Vanille, in an accusatory tone, whispered loudly, "Really? You're one to talk. And you didn't answer my question!"

"And what question was that?"

"What did you give Light? It doesn't look like the same stuff I gave Sazh."

"It isn't."

A gasp. "What was it? Fang, I've never seen her so out of it last night!"

_Fool her once, shame on me. Fool her twice...fun for me._

Fang shrugged in response, "Didn't know that she was a lightweight. Besides I only added absinthe because I didn't know if she could sniff it out."

She then added, "Got a lotta stamina, that one."

Vanille only huffed out loud at her, and started dressing herself now. Quickly putting on her dress with her bear pelt, she was lining up her top to cover her breasts when a loud thump was heard from the other side of the door leading to the room where Snow and Hope were in.

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

"...Want to take a peek?"

"Fang!"

"Shh, they'll hear us...not like they're busy at the moment," Fang added with a wry smile.

_Hands touching each other, frantic at first, then steady as they rocked to an ancient rhythm._

The younger of the two made a face at her, then pouted.

"Here, let me help you."

The older woman started to clip Vanille's necklaces over her top, including the intricate one that lies over her breastbone. WIth one swift motion, Fang's hand cups the bottom of Vanille's breast, gently squeezing her.

"Fang, not now," she gasped out, hand over Fang's wrist.

She only stared back.

"Are you sure?"

No she wasn't. Before she can think about it some more, Fang leaned her face forward so their noses were touching each other.

"What if they can hear us?"

"So what?"

"Fang! I just put on my clothes and _now_ you say something?"

"Who said we had to take off our clothes?"

"Then what--," The women were interrupted by a loud groan...coming from the other room.

_She couldn't help but moan loudly as two pairs of hands fondled the apex and inner junctions of her thighs, body bucking against the sweet friction._

"We wouldn't be the only ones having fun now," Fang smirked.

Vanille responded by lightly touching her lips with hers. Smiling into the kiss, Fang gently lead her back up into the wall behind her.

"You asked for it~~" Vanille bit Fang's lower lip lightly, sucked on it, and when the taller one tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back.

"You tease." And with that, Fang grinded against her, nipping on Vanille's neck, where she can't pull away.

"Ngh!" The redhead hissed out, turning into a moan as Fang licked where she was bit. Oh, she tasted salty from all that ...sweating last night and she stilled smelled like sex.

_We're not done yet._

Wedging her knee, Fang managed to spread Vanille's legs and slid her body over hers, breasts pressing into each other, nipples hard as Fang moved and grinded and their breathing became shallower.

Wanting more of the sensations, her body arched towards her, core wishing to be filled, sexual frustration only mitigated by rubbing herself on Fang's knee. Even then, it wasn't enough, as she pressed harder, gaining slickness at the increased friction. Panting, she let out a moan as Fang ran her thumb and forefinger around her nipple.

"So how was she?"

Barely comprehending the question, Vanille managed to answer with a "Who?" before her senses were overwhelmed once Fang started scratching at her inner thigh with touches here and there.

"Ball of sunshine, of course." A smirk at the nickname.

"Hey are y'all done yet?" Boots clanking up the stairs.

Fang could have sworned Vanille let out a frustrated groan at the sound. Sighing, she captured the redhead's lips before pulling away.

"We'll finish this later."

Moving over towards the door, the elder Pulsian banged on the door a few times, yelling out "You two finished yet? Sazh is coming."

Beyond the door, it sounded like something stopped scraping on the floor and then silence. Fang took a couple of steps back as the door opened.

"Ok, you kids sure took your sweet time getting ready."

"Sorry about that Sazh, but we're ready for the most part," smiled Hope, his clothes looking a bit ruffled. Snow was right behind, clothes full of wrinkles...and was that a blush on his cheeks?

A hero doesn't blush.

Funny thing was Vanille was blushing too as she was straightening her skirt. What...he probably didn't want to know. It's for the best.

Shaking his head, Sazh pointed towards the exit and said, "We better get going, before you-know-who comes back and goes grumpy on us all."

The four only nodded their heads in response. No one wants to get on her bad side, especially after last night.

And the Pulsian women knew they got a lot of explaining to do.

Vanille briefly glanced over at Fang while getting her pack and weapon. Fang only shrugged her shoulders, before nodding off to the man behind the boy.

"No questions on who topped, yea?"

Fang never ceased to amaze her. Vanille was going to muse around, but she sensed someone staring at her.

_Sazh._

She looked at him intently, gauging his reaction.

Which was to scratch his head and sigh, before motioning to the door, slight smile to his lips.

She returned it, genuinely glad that nothing--no, something _did_ change, but for the better.

_"Sleep." And so he did, succumbing to the wishes of the saboteur, body flopped down on the couch. He wouldn't get up until the next day, she was sure of it._

_Looking for the woman, she caught a piece of conversation. Must be Snow talking. And Bhakti was nowhere around her._

She followed him out, a nice skip to her step.

* * *

She can't stop thinking.

Boots landed on hard concrete as she mulled over last night again. She was sure the both of them were in on...that.

The breeze was calming as she tried to piece together what she did know.

It wasn't alcohol.

No. She wasn't sure of that. It could be mixed with alcohol.

Yes. Very plausible.

A hiss came out, frustration evident on her face. She needed to let off steam.

_Like last night._

No, even her conscience won't give her a break.

Fuck.

_She woke up, naked and alone. Clothes...somewhere, she wasn't sure. Her thighs were coated with stickiness._

_A hot bath sounded really good right about now. Or maybe a cold one; her body was still feverish. Was it because of that drink? Something else?_

_Walking past someone passed out on the couch...Sazh? Whatever, save it for later, and she stumbled over to the bathroom. Or what sounded like the bathroom. Palm flat against the frame, she pushed the door...and saw her._

_She cringed as the other woman squeaked in surprise. Looks like she caught her in the middle of dressing. So far she only had her top on and panties up one leg. It was...quite a sight._

_It's getting hot in here._

_The fact that Vanille's eyes moved down then up to her face didn't help either. Right. She was naked. This doesn't faze her, but...her cheeks are hot, and the way she's looking at her right now...must be the drink talking._

_Damn, her mouth's moving._

_"...Umm...Light?"_

_"I was thinking of using the shower, but I'll wait." Real smooth, soldier. You don't even have a towel with you._

_Get it together. There's no way she's...what? Hot? No, inappropriate. Attractive...maybe._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_Lightning shook her head, still feeling a burning desire to take her to the ground and have her way with her body. 'Control yourself!' She screamed in her mind._

_So she walked away from the door, back facing Vanille._

_"Wait!" said Vanille as she followed her out of the room, in her top and panties. 'Our leader's gorgeous, but she is...really sexy tonight. Ugh, must be the drink talking, but...still liking what I see if that's the case.'_

_Grabbing her arm, the touch sent electric shocks through the ex-soldier's body, piercing through her senses, despite her natural affinity for the element. She had to resist. She already had been violated twice...because of Fang!_

_That bitch._

_Eyes narrowing, she turned on the younger Pulsian and scathingly said, "What was it?"_

_Confused, but having an inkling of what she meant, she only replied, "...was it a drink?"_

_"So you're in on it too!"_

_Vanille gulped, "It's not what you think--hey!"_

_Lightning grabbed her arm; she tried pulling away but her grip was too strong._

_"This will be your punishment." Overwhelmed with residual effects, mainly desire, her lips were on hers, pressed roughly against Vanille's._

_Her lips were softer than she expected._

_"Mmph!" Vanille squealed out, as Light deepened the kiss, until the Pulsian had to step away for air._

_One hand behind her head, the strawberry blonde continued her assault upon her mouth. Tongue licking across her teeth, wanting entrance. She acquiesced to her demand, and if she focused hard, she would be seeing stars._

_"Does she kiss you like this?"_

_To drive home her statement, she leaned forward again, and this time it's harder and faster as she quickly pulled away when Vanille responded, instead sucking on her bottom lip. Her hand trailed down the curve of her hips and went further back, cupping her bum. It wasn't long before her other hand joined in hooking on the backs of her thighs before lifting her up._

_She grounded herself against Vanille, thin material of her panties the only barrier, getting soaked with all the rubbing._

_"Does she touch you like this?" Lightning hissed out, as she jutted out her hips some more in an effort to get closer to the woman._

_Vanille couldn't decide if she should be indignant or aroused by the display of possessiveness, pure dominance coming from the ex-soldier. 'Do I want her love?' She mused, as the thought of their stoic leader being intimate with anybody was nigh on impossible. And yet here she was._

_Next thing she knew, she's on the floor, legs spread, waiting to be fucked. She didn't even realize her panties were gone. The strawberry blonde then nipped at her inner thighs, slowly ascending the slope of the curve leading to the apex. Tongue teasing her slick entrance, she's trembling and aching, trying to thrust in deeper._

_In her mind, she understood. Light's just out for revenge against Fang. The question right now though is 'does she want it?' Her love and revenge?_

_Her tongue slipped in, curling, lapping at her inner walls._

_It didn't last long though, as the couple were interrupted by a voice eerily close by._

_"What, ya not gonna ask 'does she fuck you like this?'"_

_Lightning stopped what she was doing, as the other Pulsian slid her naked body over hers, wrapping her arms around her waist, licking the shell of her ear. She stiffened, fully aware that it was Fang...again._

_That was just fucking great._

_"Hmm...guess the last time wasn't enough?" She smirked._

_What she wouldn't do to knock the damned smirk off her face. Thinking quickly, she let go of Vanille's thighs, snapped her head back and relished inwardly as it connected with Fang's cheek, breaking the hold._

_An opening, and she took it. Still in a crouching position, she arched one foot in a legsweep, throwing off Fang's balance even further. On her back, Lightning pounced on top. Just repaying the favor._

_If Fang would let her. Bracing herself, she put up a decent resistance against the ex-soldier's...advances. Damn, was she fiesty. Lifting a leg up as a barrier between the two bodies, and Lightning was struggling to pin her arms, but making little progress._

_"If I knew ya were going to be like this...I woulda make ya drink sooner."_

_"Go fuck yourself."_

_"Only if ya offering," and Fang is looking appreciatively at all of Lightning's naked glory._

_Vanille was quite enjoying the show. She took a moment to calm her body down from Light's ministrations earlier, but after that fight for dominance...the whole thing looked like a bad romance: hot, needy, and absolutely sensational._

_She was feeling quite bereft at the sudden lack of attention on her. Hearing Light snarl after Fang's little quip, and it felt like the temperature in her body was rising...rapidly._

_Definitely needed to be fixed. So she stood up, and decided to help the strawberry blonde. Too bad she didn't have her weapon near, it would've made for an interesting situation indeed. Waiting for both women to be really into their play-fight, she quickly helped grab Fang's arms and pinned them to the side, spreading her legs over the woman's face, as she attacked Lightning with her lips._

_Vanille: 2; The alphas: 0_

_Claiming sweet victory, Vanille forced her tongue into Light's mouth, tasting the residue of her juices inside while rubbing, pressing herself on Fang's mouth. She was sure she felt a smirk down below._

_With both hands free, Lightning spread Fang's legs apart, and nestled herself into them, before using her fingers to tease the Pulsian's lower lips. Getting there...and her thumb stroked her clit as well. Her turn to smirk, as Fang bucked against the touch, the shock traveling up to her mouth, where she pressed harder into Vanille._

_Breaking the kiss, Vanille moaned as she loosened her grip on Fang's arms. Suddenly, one of those arms were wrapped around her thigh, for better leverage to eat her out. Knees weak, Vanille was glad Fang was trying to support her using that arm. It didn't help that her tongue was doing wicked things to her cunt, teasing, flicking, thrusting._

_"Uhh..ahh!" Maker, she was going to lose it...fast._

_Fingers wet with the Pulsian's desire, Light sped up the pace, watching Fang thrust her hips towards the digits, back arching in pleasure. It gave her an idea._

_Lightning then fucked her harder with her fingers before completely stopping halfway in, fully aware that Fang would groan in protest. And she did, the vibrations of the sound echoed against the woman, rendering Vanille to break into a symphony of various sexual noises._

_'For once, Vanille's moans felt right in place.' Light mused._

_Lightning: 2; Pulsians: 0_

_"Ahh!" Vanille cried out, as she reached her peak, Fang lapping at her juices, catching every drop. Her turn now. Lightning inserted a third finger into the slick core, inwardly enjoying how Fang's body was practically at her mercy._

_Even better was that whatever she drank earlier was starting to lose its effect on her. Her plan? Fuck them first, then beat them, every ounce of what they deserved. Going down on Fang, she sucked on her clit as well. It wasn't long until she hit her orgasm, copious amount of wetness coating down Light's hand._

_Vanille was already sitting above Fang's head, just taking a moment to breathe properly after that...strenuous exercise. She was staring intently at Lightning, watching her every move. And what she did notice was the potion was losing its effect on her. Her eyes didn't have that glazed, lusty shine to it. They were turning sharp, alert as a sentinel's._

_Motioning with her own eyes to Fang's, they held each other's gaze while they...communicated._

_'What do we do next?'_

_'Her, of course.' A slight nod towards the ex-soldier._

_'...you mean to double team her?' One eyebrow quirked up, also a warning to do something quick, before the woman in question can interrogate them._

_'Gotta repay the favor somehow, love. Go for the bottom.'_

_Breaking the gaze, Fang slowly got up, and so did Lightning._

_"I'm only saying this once, what was in the drink?"_

_"Vanille. Tell her."_

_"Wh--what?"_

_"Go on. She does want an explanation."_

_"Well?" Lightning wished she had her gunblade with her, but her glare will have to do. Perhaps clothes would help too._

_"Ok. But...let me do something first."_

_"And what would that be?" The ex-soldier is on guard now._

_Stepping closer to Lightning, Vanille wrapped her arms around the strawberry blonde, giving her a kiss._

_"I'm sorry," whispered the Pulsian._

_Puzzled, she was about to ask why, when Fang wrapped her arms around her neck. Lightning gasped and turned around, right when Fang kissed her._

_The familiar burning liquid was down her throat. Pushing her away, Light's gaze came upon a shot glass on the floor and Bhakti nearby._

_Bitch._

_She was ambushed. It wasn't long before the same heating sensation was in her body, feverish for...something._

_Gritting her teeth, she was about to punch Fang when Vanille grabbed both legs and pulled her down to the floor. She was comfortably between her legs and now Fang was nipping at her shoulder._

_She tricked her twice._

_"Unbelievable," she seethed out, both woman earning a venomous stare from her._

_"Mmhm...just admit ya got caught Farron. No shame in it."_

_Sucking on her earlobe, Fang cupped her breasts, squeezed them as they filled her hands, nipples erect from the attention._

_"Stop," She gasped out, as Vanille was breathing heavily into her cunt, gently blowing the pink curls on top of her mound._

_"Will you stop fighting it? Now...let me and Vanille hear your body talk instead."_

_Sucking on her neck, she bit on the flesh, breaking the skin, before licking the area. Come tomorrow, her neck will be full of the little marks. Not that the top of hers will cover it anyways. Lightning shifted her hips in response, and that egged Vanille to start playing around with her clit._

_"Ngh-!" Light barely suppressed a moan as she turned her head sideways. No way was she giving them the satisfaction. Fang used this opportunity to pepper her jawline full of nips and licks, earring digging into her cheek from the closeness._

_"Now if only you would've whored yourself and stop being stubborn, you would enjoy it more."_

_Fang: 2; Lightning: 0_

_All Lightning thought of was , 'I am NOT a whore.'_

"...Yes you were," she muttered, interrupting her own thoughts. The sun was higher in the sky now, and they best be moving as soon as possible. Checking her equipment for any opportunity to upgrade, or any items they would need to buy, she was satisfied that they were prepared...for the most part.

Gazing at her surroundings, she searched for any last minute details.

And she was prepping her mind for interrogation. She can barely look at Snow, much less Fang or Vanille now. Turning towards where they settled in last night, she started jumping over roofs, easily landing on the concrete, gaining momentum.

Before leaving the village, she will get her answers.

* * *

The clanking sounds of feet reverberated outside the building. And Light was nowhere to be found.

Snow was quieter than usual, having had an impromptu "lesson" with the young boy. Looking sideways, he noticed Fang and Vanille were whispering among each other. He was going to have to talk with them...about Bhakti, about the drink but somehow he felt Sis was going to get to them first.

Well, can't say he won't enjoy that. He couldn't be the only person she decks in the face.

Might even say that's the standard greeting from her.

"Hey, I see her!"

Snow looked up to Light hopping from one roof to another, flipping in a circle downwards, landing on one knee in front of the group. Fang and Vanille stopped their whispering and stared intently at Lightning.

Brushing some dust off her jacket, she made a beeline for the two Pulsians.

"Explain yourselves. Now."

Arms crossed as she leaned her weight on her left foot, glare boring a hole into their heads. The others circled around, waiting for the explanation too.

Standing proudly in front of Vanille, Fang crossed her own arms, matching the ex-soldier's stance.

"It was Vanille's idea". Oh she was sure Vanille was glaring at her too. "Basically we had this bright idea that the whole group was too tense. And do you know what happens then? We have a better chance of dying, so it was important for everybody to relax."

Light snorted. "So I take it having an orgy is your kind of fun? Whatever, I want to know what you drugged us with."

Murmurs of agreement followed, and Fang quirked her eyebrow. This might be interesting...

"Of course, sunshine. How else do you relax? Now before you interrogate us any further, just know that Vanille and I had your best interests in mind." And with that said, she winked at Snow, then Sazh.

Needless to say, they were not happy. Snow more than Sazh.

Looking towards Lightning, she started, "Yes, you were right. It's not just alcohol. But I gave you more of it, loaded with absinthe."

Pausing for dramatic effect, Fang was smirking inwardly as she continued, "I gave you all an aphrodisiac."

That got everybody talking, even the resident chocobo was chirping wildly. He didn't know what exactly was being said, but it sure got his partner in a ruffle. His arms were flailing wildly, mostly at the red-haired woman.

"What--"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"That explains a lot..."

Fang was more focused on Lightning though. She was deadly still, the only trace of emotion was all in her eyes. They, on the other hand, looked absolutely murderous.

And she walked up to the Pulsian woman...and struck her in the jaw, eyes flaring, teeth bared.

Ouch.

"Sunshine, if I said it hurt the first time, then it will hurt the second time."

"Don't get smart with me, Fang. Aphrodisiac. Why?"

"And don't act as if you didn't enjoy it, soldier."

_It didn't change anything._

She was about to rear for another punch, when Vanille grabbed her arm.

"Please, Light. We didn't mean any harm."

She gave a look that meant to explain quickly, or she'll go on a rampage.

"We--I thought that we were having so many fights, so little time to rest. So...for one, just one mind you, night we could...forget. What we have to do. What we will become. I'm sorry if...if I hurt anybody. I didn't mean to."

Seeing Vanille all dejected, Lightning didn't have the heart to kick her ass. Instead, she pulled her arm away, furious that...she whored herself last night. Glancing at Snow, he was fidgeting with Serah's crystal in his hand.

How would she ask for Serah's forgiveness? First for not believing in her, now...what happened last night.

* * *

_She woke up, not alone this time. Eyes adjusting, she saw a large shadow of a man, possibly Snow in her sight. Why he wasn't wearing pants, she didn't want to know. She was still naked, but there was a strange warmth radiating onto her back._

_She saw a flash of red. Vanille. And Fang was curled up next to her. Well, if this wasn't awkward, she guessed there won't be anything else quite like this. Fuck, she felt a headache coming on._

_But at least that feverish feeling was gone. Hmm...the sun just came up. First, she would like to know where her clothes went. Stealthily rolling from her side so she's on her hand and knees, she stood up and accessed the damage. Sazh was on the couch, peacefully sleeping. But no article of clothing belonging to her was there._

_Silently padding to the other rooms, Lightning went on a scavenger hunt for clothing, finding a boot, then her belt before finding her boy shorts. One room was closed, which made her suspicious. Opening the door she was very surprised at what she found._

_Hope._

_Well, more like naked Hope. His clothes were scattered about the room, and he was sleeping on top of the table. Must have been uncomfortable. A sigh escaped from her._

_Not a question of can or can't. Just do. And so she helped him put on his clothes, pants and shorts pulled up to his waist, before getting his shirt and carefully helped him with that too, topped off by tying the bandanna around his neck. Just like when she helped Serah get dressed all those years ago._

_Another sigh._

_Sure that he was still in slumber, she easily lifted him up and moved him towards the couch. Unfortunately his head turned as she was walking, and buried it into her cleavage. Damn her lack of clothes._

_"Mom..." muttering into her chest, warm breath tickling her skin._

_'Not by a long shot.' She mused, echoing what she said earlier in their adventures. Reaching towards the couch, she discreetly placed his head upon Sazh's lap. More comfortable than that table, that's for sure._

_He muttered again, this time, "Snow"._

_...What? She didn't have time for this, and she looked to the table just in front of the couch. A few shot glasses. No, clothes first, eventually finding all the articles of clothing where Fang left them before. Going into the bathroom to dress and check, she was livid when she found markings all over her neck. Oh they will pay..._

_

* * *

_

"I want to know why you'd think it was a great idea in the first place?" Sazh didn't know what else to say, he just found out the Pulsian woman were planning an orgy for the whole group to participate in.

"That just ain't right," he added as an afterthought. Looking around, he sensed that their leader was deep in thought, or trying not the maul the hell out of these women. Hope and Snow...those two were glancing at each other. A lot. Both their expressions...and he can't tell if they were horrified or shocked.

"It's different now, isn't it?" A whisper of the question from Vanille sent everybody into a world of silence. Yes, after last night, they seemed different.

Snow can attest to that. He can't even look at Sis anymore without seeing her on top of him. But what's more embarassing is that he blacked out afterwards, hand over his face as he recalled the event.

_'Ugh, a hero should have more stamina!'_

Going into his pocket and reaching for the crystal, he whispered into the tear, 'Can you forgive me?"

_I do. Don't beat yourself up, it was a mistake._

'What about Sis?'

_No worries; I'll talk to her._

Mind and heart more at ease, he shouted, "Hey guys! Shouldn't we go already? C'mon, we have a mission to complete", and he pumped his fist into the air, flashing a bright smile. The others nodded in agreement, a little more pumped up. Their leader couldn't help but smile a little. L'cie or not, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"We should take those roads up ahead," explained Fang, as she pointed the way. She was glad that most everything seemed ok. Wasn't sure about the ball of sunshine though.

"All packed and ready, right?" spoke up Hope, as he tried to get Light's attention.

Still, something wasn't finished yet.

_Serah..._

The group waited for their leader's orders.

_It's ok now Claire. I love you._

No, they're her...friends. Like...family, as Vanille said.

_They meant well._

Looking up, Lightning faced everybody, gazing at their expressions, finding determination and better, a sense of close kinship.

A cadence to arms.

_Serah, we're coming._

"Let's move!" She barked, one hand on the hilt of her gunblade, she marched towards the roads out of Oerba. They followed her, step for step.

The past or present doesn't matter, now that the future's sorted out.

_...Right._

-FIN-


End file.
